Todo Lo Que Necesito
by Core BloodDrinker
Summary: Saga habia hecho un pacto con el enemigo, habia traicionado a todos... solo para traer a la vida a esa persona que tanto amaba. Habia pagado un precio alto y poco le importaba. Saga X Aioros. Shounen-Ai


_**Todo Lo Que Necesito. **_

_Por Core BloodDrinker_

_"I've lost all my trust,  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close"  


La lluvia caía en forma de llovizna y las frías gotas resbalaban con sigilo por su cuello… no sentía el frió. Estaba vivo, pero a que precio… había conseguido lo que más deseaba… a la persona que mas deseaba, pero… ¿a que precio?

Sus ojos miraron al cielo gris, entorno los ojos…, otra vez sus manos volvían a estar manchadas de sangre. Había traicionado una vez más por puro egoísmo…, pero había sido la única manera de traerlo de vuelta, de verlo, de tenerlo a su lado…, de dejar de sufrir su ausencia.

Saga miro su mano en la que se encontraba un pequeño relicario…, una A era el único adorno del objeto. Cerró su mano y acerco el puño cerrado a su corazón…, el estaba vivo, pero el dolor lo estaba desgarrando por dentro. Por que su amor, su enfermizo amor lo había llevado a hacer algo imperdonable. Había vendido su alma a Hades para que este le concediese un único deseo…, había traicionado a Atena para traer a la vida a esa persona, que noche tras noche aparecía en sus sueños y con sus labios borraba todo rastro de de tristeza, que con sus brazos lo hacia olvidar lo mancillada que estaba su alma.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie, las pequeñas gotas relucían en su dorada armadura…, era tan irónico que después de traicionar a su diosa aun portase esa armadura. Tapo con su mano sus ojos por que sintió el escozor de las lágrimas…, por que ella lo había perdonado, por que ella había entendido la razón por la cual había hecho semejante aberración.

Una lágrima rodó por su blanca mejilla, seguida de otra y de otra. Sentía dentro de su pecho una inmensa tristeza que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Por que siempre había que pagar un precio por lo que uno desea y a él no le importo cuan alto fuese.

Poso una de sus manos en las altas columnas de su templo…, sí, su templo. Por que la batalla contra Hades había concluido y todos los santos sobrevivientes aun protegían sus casas, por que Atena con su inmensa bondad los había protegido acabando con su vida y había perdonado su traición.

-Saga.

Esa voz que había deseado con ansias escuchar durante esos largos trece años, ahora lo llamaba. Pero él se rehusó a enfrentar esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, por que sabía que lo mirarían con odio y no lo soportaría.

-Saga.

No, no… no podía enfrentarlo. Lo que mas había deseado durante tantos años de soledad habían sido, aunque sea unos minutos de su presencia…, que como por obra de arte volviese a la vida y lo envolviese entre sus brazos. Pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que él mismo había sido el causante de su injusta muerte…

Sintió como unas manos se deslizaban por sus hombros, tocando la fría armadura. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir su respiración sobre su oreja.

-Mírame.

-No… yo… - Como decirle que lo sentía, que no había sido nunca su intención matarlo… que lo amaba mas que a su propia vida… mas que a Atena y que poco le había importado cambiar de bando para tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

Sintió como esos delgados dedos se entremezclaban con sus cabellos y él aspiraba el aroma de su azul cabellera. Saga suspiro, sintiendo un repentino vació en su estomago, sintiendo ese nerviosismo ante lo inevitable. Trece años habían pasado…, trece años desde la última vez que había visto su rostro…

-Aioros… - Suspiro resignado, a la vez que se daba vuelta para enfrentar a la única persona que había sido capaz de amar, aun siendo el maligno patriarca.

En esos ojos no había rechazo, no había odio…, tan solo un mar de recuerdos de momentos vividos.

-¿Por qué me evitas?- Había tristeza en la acusación del santo de sagitario.

Saga desvió los ojos, por que no podría decirle la verdad…, la traición siempre había sido su único camino.

-Por favor, no me ignores, Saga- Le pidió casi en un ruego, mientras que apoyaba una de sus calidas manos en la blanca mejilla del otro.

Al sentir esa tibieza, inconscientemente Saga rozo su mejilla con esa mano que lo acariciaba con ternura.

-No te ignoro…, ya no soy digno de tu afecto- Le dijo cerrando sus ojos y apretándolos con fuerza…, por que las lagrimas volvían a estar ahí… amenazando con salir.

Aioros observo el rostro de Saga, que se mantenía igual que trece años atrás. Sus finas facciones parecían haber sido cinceladas por los mismísimos dioses y no podía evitar observar esa inocencia que aun perduraba en él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. Con un dedo recorrió la mejilla del otro, y pudo apreciar un leve rubor en esas mejillas.

-¿Qué no eres digno de mi afecto?- Dijo sonriendo. Beso con ternura los parpados de Saga –No te sigas culpando por el pasado…- Beso sus pómulos -… ni por el presente- Llego hasta sus labios y se detuvo.

-¿Por el presente?- Le pregunto abriendo los ojos…, arrepintiéndose luego, ya que él estaba demasiado cerca.

-Sí…, se lo que has hecho…, el trato con Hades…

-No sigas, por favor- Le rogó.

-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

Saga abrió los ojos, sorprendido ante semejante declaración.

-Si yo hubiese sido mas fuerte, nada de esto hubiese pasado…, yo te hubiese ayudado a recuperarte, hubiese dado todo de mi para alejar el mal que habitaba en ti.

-¿Si hubieses sido…? ¡Yo tuve la culpa, yo te mate!- Le grito apoyando sus manos en el pecho del otro.

-No, no eras tú- Le aclaro. Lo rodeo con sus brazos, el santo de géminis no opuso resistencia. –Si hubiese estado en tu posición, yo también hubiese hecho lo mismo…

-No…, tú no eres así…, yo soy malvado

-Hubiese matado para tenerte a mi lado- Le susurro casi con fiereza al oído.

Saga levanto el rostro y miro al hombre que había admirado, al hombre que amaba, al hombre por el cual había traicionado sus propios ideales para traerlo a la vida.

-Hubieses matado…- Repitió con lentitud.

-Aun no lo entiendes- Sonrió exasperado. –Siempre, siempre te he amado… por que esa noche cuando tu otro yo intentó matar a Atena, yo podría haberte enfrentado…, pero me rehusaba a matarte, preferí morir a manos de Shura, antes que matarte.

Saga solo lo observaba, sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No te quedes callado, dime algo…, estoy empezando a sentirme como un tonto- Dijo algo confundido.

-Yo…- Dijo titubeando, pero luego una calida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, dejando a Aioros algo embelesado –Yo también te he amado siempre- Su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas, sentía que revivía por dentro.

-Te perdono- Le dijo Aioros antes de unir sus labios a los del otro con suavidad.

-Ansiaba con locura verte…- Le confeso Saga entre besos.

-Hum…, yo también- Coincidió sagitario, mientras que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del geminiano, apretándolo contra él, sintiendo como la armadura vibraba contra su piel.

-Jeje…

-Ya no lloraras más…

-No

-Y no te culparas más por nada…

-No…, por que tu estas aquí para contenerme…, eres como mi ángel guardián- Dijo entre risas Saga…, hacia años que no reía de esa manera.

-Tu ángel…- Repitió Aioros, sintiendo que le gustaba mucho como sonaba aquello. Entre besos fue llevando a Saga hacia el oscuro interior del templo de géminis, por que aun le quedaban muchas formas de expresarle a Saga cuanto lo amaba.

_**Fin**_

**20-03-09**


End file.
